Aséveia
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La relación que construyeron Manigoldo y Albafica a lo largo del tiempo, entre ironías, absurdos y el peligro latente, paso a paso se convirtió en algo más trascendental. Pero el verdadero peligro no era otro más que el amor… y el desamor… (Drabbles)
1. 1 Años

**ASÉVEIA**

(Gr. ασέβεια, impiedad)

.

.

.

_Si me engañas una vez, tuya es la culpa; si me engañas dos, es mía._

Anaxágoras.

.

.

.

Para IGR, lo inevitable…

.

.

.

**I. AÑOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Quién le había dicho que los guerreros del doceavo templo eran… venenosos? ¿Fue Sage o él lo escuchó por ahí? Daba lo mismo, estaba jodido, lo supo desde que le echó un vistazo: fueron sus ojos azules, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar al joven italiano, que todo era cuestión de sus ojos, y el lunar… ese también, iba a ser un ordinario y a decir que el lunar tenía que ver… ¡Era una distracción sembrada en su rostro!

Cualquiera podía distraerse con ese elemento sobresaliente en toda aquella belleza, que seguramente sería la envidia a Afrodita Urania, aunque la verdad era tan mortífero como decían y de "_lindo_" no tenía nada, al contrario… era una franca flor salvaje… error, cuando le dijo justo eso "_flor salvaje_", los pocos golpes que le dio bastaron para dejarlo como espartano de Leónidas.

Pero toda historia empieza por el principio.

De buena suerte lo habían nombrado "_su compañero_", su _parabatai_, ¿por qué? Sólo el _Strategos_ lo sabía, Albafica había puesto la misma cara que seguramente puso Sócrates ante la condena de la cicuta, es decir, ni se inmutó. Se volvió brevemente antes de dar la vuelta en seco:

—No te me acerques y no me fastidies, entonces todo irá bien —Susurró por lo bajo.

—Me llamo Manigoldo Cacciatori, mucho gusto, es un placer —ironizó.

—Ya lo sabía… —dijo laxo Albafica Brattahlid.

Manigoldo, el "_cazador de naturaleza feroz_", porque eso significaba su nombre y apellido, se sintió un día muy audaz, ¿cómo se le ocurrió? ¿Quién sabe? La vida se le iba en llenar la de los demás con sus estupideces, incluida la del Patriarca.

Estaban juntos, para variar el futuro Arconte de Cáncer estaba fastidiando a su compañero, el otro ni siquiera se esforzaba por reñirle, se concretaba a ignorarle.

Una tos profunda hacía que el italiano se retorciera, y muy pronto se convirtió en un ahogo digno de un marinero alcoholizado. Al principio Albafica pensó que el muy imbécil se había ahogado con su propia saliva o a saber con qué… hasta que se empezó a poner rojo como una granada.

Después cayó en el polvo del camino terregoso hacia el refugio, se contorsionó un par de veces y se quedó estático, tieso…

Albafica asustado y sin saber que hacer se agachó, sin tocarlo, tratando de comprobar si respiraba… hasta que Manigoldo lo rodeó con un brazo, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó en los labios… sin decoro ni respeto alguno…

Su _parabatai_ no lo golpeó, no le gritó, no se ofuscó… lo dejó con el gusto del beso, porque brevemente, un par de segundos le correspondió. Se levantó, se limpió los labios y le sonrió.

—Te ha gustado, ¿eh?

—No… pero en un par de minutos ya no te podrás levantar solo… y yo no te voy a ayudar —comentó con sorna.

Lo dejó ahí tendido y continuó el camino solo. Un minuto después Manigoldo estaba, literalmente, revolcándose de fiebre y dolor…


	2. 2 Meses

**II. MESES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué insistes en pelear si sabes que basta con que una sola gota de sangre te toque para quedar fuera de combate? ¿Quieres ser el siguiente mártir? —Fue la pregunta que le hizo el joven discípulo de Lugonis.

—No estoy peleando, eres tú el que se ofusca, si no quisieras pelear simplemente me dejarías estar y…

—¡Bah! Ahora lo haces sonar como si fuese yo el que te estuviera jodiendo… ¡Con que frescura lo dices! —Negó con la cabeza y se resignó a que su compañero lo iba a seguir por el camino hacia Rodorio hablando toda su cháchara absurda, y después por el barco, y el tren y lo que sea que tomaran para aquella misión.

Ambos llevaban a cuestas las armaduras, perfectamente cubiertas, aunque ese era un gesto inútil, cualquiera con tres dedos de frente sabría que llevaban dos armaduras a cuestas y no simplemente es que hubiesen sacado a pasear libreros portátiles.

El resto del trayecto hacia la villa lo pasaron con Manigoldo y sus vulgaridades, Manigoldo y sus chistes subidos de tono, Manigoldo y sus ocho palabras altisonantes y un artículo, mientras Albafica asentía o entornaba los ojos.

En el camino había visto, unos metros más adelante, a dos más de sus compañeros de armas, de su hermanos de mil batallas, ellos no estaban de misión, simplemente habían ido a la villa a distraerse un rato.

Albafica había arqueado una ceja, y después, tímidamente, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, discreta, casi mustia.

—Ey majo, estás sonriendo —comentó el joven Arconte de Cáncer— ¿Dije algo que te haya hecho particular gracia? —Inquirió escandalosamente.

—No, no es nada…

Él no los había visto, hasta ese momento, cuando siguió la vista azul… y observó lo que aquél estaba mirando atento, con una sonrisa indescifrable… aunque para él, era más que significativa, no era tan estúpido como para no imaginarlo.

Las personas solían decir que una imagen valía más que mil palabras, y hasta ese entonces supo que era cierto, que esas habladurías tenían tanta razón, porque Albafica, _su_ Albafica fue la imagen de algo más que obvio, inescrutable: que él no era el único, que por más que se devanaba los sesos para llamar su atención, alguien más existía.

Para Manigoldo había dos clases de verdades: la primera de ellas era la verdad incuestionable, la verdad del Universo, esa que científicamente estaba probada… y la otra, era la verdad de las emociones, en su concepción del mundo, y de los habitantes de él… había ciertas cosas que no podían disfrazarse, ni ocultarse, como el odio, la necesidad…

…Kardia…

—Yo creo que estás sonriendo porque has pensado algo sexualmente excitante.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Es en serio? ¿En serio me acabas de soltar la guarrada que me soltaste? —Bruscamente devolvió la mirada hacia el joven de piel morena, con evidente desaprobación.

Verdad absoluta: tenía el poder de traerlo de regreso y acunar su atención.


	3. 3 Semanas

**III. SEMANAS **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pasos resonaban en la galería, irrumpiendo el impenetrable silencio del templo de Piscis, siempre solo y en quietud, casi siempre.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a vivir una vida ascética que a veces esos pequeños e inesperados cambios en su ambiente natural le sorprendían y por momentos le parecía que era como si un ejército entero de ruidosos ilotas fuera marchando por el recinto con todo el armamento típico griego.

Estaba tan a su aire que fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos lo observaba atento.

¡Sentado muy cómodamente en una otomana que él conservaba más como ornamento que como elemento útil!

—¿Qué haces aquí…? Creí haberte dicho que detestaba que me salieras al paso y que además también detesto las sorpresas… tantos años de ser camaradas y parece que no me conoces o te haces el tonto —farfulló el joven de piel blanca, impoluta— ¿Ahora que sucede?

—Nada, sólo venía a quitarte el tiempo y a fastidiarte, como siempre.

—Claro, como siempre… —repitió cansino—, ¿te aburriste de deambular entre este mundo y el otro?

—Que va, de eso no me aburro…

Albafica se acercó con su andar gallardo hasta su compañero, hizo el ademán de tocarlo, aunque sólo se quedó en eso, en un ademán que no llegó a concretarse.

—A veces pienso que tú y yo nos parecemos un poco: tú desde niño condenado a estar entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo humano, como todos los que han nacido bajo el cobijo del Cangrejo Sagrado de Hera… —tragó saliva y se sentó a su lado, cuidando de no tocarlo—, y yo, destinado a la vida solitaria de los que han jurado lazos de sangre…

Manigoldo sonrió de lado, burlonamente, contemplando su perfil excelso en silencio.

—Yo estoy menos jodido que tú… —comentó a modo de broma.

—Lo sé…

—Aunque a veces pienso que el más jodido de los dos soy yo, en primera por tener que aguantarte, en segunda, por tener que hacer ojos ciegos a algunas cosas…

—¿Algunas cosas…? —Preguntó observando al italiano, que con toda su gandulería, poco tacto y nulo respeto, seguía pareciendo un buen tipo con un buen corazón.

—Algunas… —acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta que casi la punta de su nariz fue a estrellarse con la del otro, a esa distancia podía notar el olor de un perfume almizclado mal disfrazado entre la fragancia de las rosas, el de aquel que Albafica llamaba amigo y que no lo era, o al menos no lo observaba como tal.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre mentalmente, porque pensaba que si lo hacía era darle más fuerza a la idea.

—Acabarás tirado en el piso… —susurró a una distancia milimétrica de sus labios.

—No seré el primero, ni el último… sobre todo no el último… si dices una palabra más…

—Deja de jugar…

—Tres palabras… me estrello…

Cumplió: se estrelló contra sus labios y más tarde se estrelló contra una pequeña fiebre por un pequeño beso…


	4. 4 Días

**IV. DIAS **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El torso desnudo se agitaba encima del cuerpo que estaba debajo, sentado, uno sobre el otro, pero sin llegar a tocarse verdaderamente, salvo por la evidente unión de los dos, y tal vez por eso la escena resultaba tan atractiva, tan conmovedora.

Con manos llenas de calor, él, el italiano, trata de crear un exuberante incendio que no llega a consumarse, en un equilibrio absurdo y exigente, ambos arden sumisamente, de una manera casi pasiva a pesar del acto en sí.

Los muslos de alabastro abiertos rodeando su cadera, recibiéndolo, y a pesar de todo el conjunto, la composición es una clara advertencia: significa peligro latente.

Quizás es por ello que resulta sumamente excitante. Los ojos de Albafica parecían más vivos, su tez más coloreada y sus labios más ardientes, los cuerpos entremezclados, donde la identidad ya se perdió.

Era extraño, trémulo y estaba prohibido.

No por la implicación moral que cualquiera, cualquiera del vulgo, podría criticar, estaban más allá de ello. Si no por el hecho de que ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de que unos minutos más y era muy probable que el amante italiano desfalleciera, lo suficiente para agonizar en fiebre, en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, pasaría largo rato exudando sangre por los poros.

Y algo que tendría que ser un acto de vida por sí mismo, se convertía en un acto que ante todo buscaba preservarla, corriendo en sentido contrario al de la muerte, misma que tarde o temprano los consagraría en el silencio.

Una vez que todo terminó, que el éxtasis decreció, ni un minuto más, Albafica se separó, se alejó como si con ello pudiese evitar sentirse responsable por el daño del otro, que empezaba mostrar los rasgos evidentes del peligro que habían corrido.

Lo detuvo por la muñeca.

—No corras como un cobarde…

—No puedo quedarme, lo sabes, aparte de idiota no me voy a convertir en asesino —murmuró por lo bajo soltándose del agarre de sus dedos.

—Todo esto no es para ti desconocido, entonces, ¿por qué huyes? —Antes de que el otro le soltara una retahíla de maldiciones, le sonrió cínicamente—, no es una escena barata de celos, es una afirmación… ¿Qué diferencia hay conmigo… como para que salgas corriendo igual que una doncella en peligro?

—Muy gracioso… además, ya tuviste lo que querías, ¿no?

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que quiero? —Le contestó empezando a sentirse mareado— Lo que quiero está delante de mis ojos… y no me mires con cara de sorpresa que no te queda…

El Arconte de Piscis bajó la vista, tomó una prenda de Manigoldo y se la arrojó a la cara, acabó riéndose con cierta timidez, sintiéndose como Teseo perdido, pero él estaba perdido dentro de su propio y laberíntico cuerpo….


	5. 5 Ahora

**V. AHORA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Di algo, carajo —masculló apretando los puños.

Sus ojos azul cetrino burlones y su sonrisa, casi siempre imperturbable, ahora parecían estar perdidos, relegados a un rincón del que difícilmente saldrían, incluso parecía cruel. Verle tan cabreado imponía.

Aunque lo conocía de toda la vida le perturbaba verle tan profundamente indignado, no podía dejar de asociar la figura de Manigoldo con un hombre alegre, escandaloso, dispuesto bromear a como diese lugar, no importando la situación ni el momento.

Cretino, al menos su cretino favorito, eso era lo que pensaba.

No era para menos.

Se acercó hacia él, diezmando su barrera invisible de protección contra la humanidad, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, en tantos años, ya estaba casi acostumbrado a él, a su tacto, a sus invasiones… pero esta vez dio un paso atrás.

Porque le quemaba, le abrasaba su sólo presencia. Y le dolía. El ámbito de intimidad gozosa entre amantes se había roto, la revitalización de los momentos que estaban por perderse era lo que nutría el ambiente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Rezongó Albafica en un talante calmo, en apariencia.

—¡No me jodas cabrón, y el de los sarcasmos era yo! —Lo tomó por la protección de la armadura, por el peto, le hubiese gustado estampar su belleza de pintura del siglo XVI contra las columnas estriadas del templo de Cáncer— ¿Así nada más?

—Así nada más.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo —respondió lacónico.

—No puedes, pues podías hasta hace unos días, ¿cuál es el puto problema?

—No vamos a dejar de ser compañeros Manigoldo, lo sabes, eres mi…

—_Parabatai_, sí… pero quiero más —exigió soltándolo de golpe, observando sus ojos en un duelo por ver quién era el primero en ablandarse y por lo visto no iba a ser Albafica.

Pensó en tirar de sus cabellos, arrastrarlo por el templo y luego empinarlo hasta que pidiera piedad y perdón.

—Yo no puedo permanecer con nadie, siempre lo supiste, yo soy igual que mi maestro, y él a su vez lo era como el que le antecedió… y el que venga después de mí, también lo será… así honramos el lazo de Afrodita y Eros…

—Tan bellos… tan condenados por su belleza, patrañas para adornar palabras…

—No puedo darte lo que quieres —murmuró soltándose del agarre del Arconte de Cáncer y poniendo distancia definitivamente.

—Porque lo que yo quiero se lo has dado a alguien más…

No contestó, se ahogó en mutismo absoluto, la inversión del cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, la noche que abrazaba el Santuario de pronto se convirtió en un pozo a sus pies que amenazaba con devorarlos, vacío y distancia sin remedio, el tiempo estaba huyendo irreparable…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
